Artificial Intelligence
Artificial Intelligence, commonly abbreviated A.I., plays a major role in Red vs. Blue, especially so in the miniseries Out of Mind, Recovery One, and later seasons. The AI are named after letters of the Greek Alphabet (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, etc.) and were implanted into the agents of Project Freelancer. History O'Malley is the first AI introduced, (Episode 19) but starts playing a bigger role in Season 2 after making Caboose threaten Tucker. The next AI introduced is Gamma, who is Wyoming's AI. In Out of Mind, Delta is York's AI, but after York is killed in battle by Wyoming, Agent Washington recovers Delta, after which he was sent after Agent South, who was paired with her brother North Dakota. North still had Theta when he was killed by The Meta, who took the AI and North's armor enhancement. Delta is later implanted into South in Recovery One Part Three. In Reconstruction Chapter 5, Delta can be seen with South following Washington when the Meta creeps up behind them. In Chapter 6, South has used her domed energy shield to keep the Meta at bay when Washington and the others show up and chase the Meta away as the shield fails. Delta informs Washington of South's numerous betrayals. Washington executes her afterword. Delta remains in Caboose's Mind until the Meta takes him after knocking Caboose unconscious. In Chapter 16, Church is revealed to be the Alpha AI when Washington uncovers his AI, Epsilon. In Chapter 19, the Meta is seen with all of his AI when Church as the Alpha leaps into the Meta and Washington activates the EMP. In the epilogue, Caboose can be seen with Epsilon's storage unit next to a suit of black armor, presumably Tex's. Also, the Director of Project Freelancer reveals himself to be the original Leonard Church, whom the Alpha AI was modeled after. All the AI are destroyed, as seen in the Recreation Trailer. It should also be noted that Epsilon is still active throughout Recreation, Revelation, Season 9, and Season 10. A.I. Rampancy Discussed in What's the "I" Stand For?, A.I. rampancy is the process in which an artificial intelligence program begins to lose its sanity. The four stages of the process are as follows: Melancholia The first stage of AI rampancy is melancholia, in which the AI enters a state of depression, becoming apathetic and uninterested in the world around it. The melancholia stage is not considered dangerous, and, at times, can even go unnoticed. Anger The second stage, anger, is the first observable stage of rampancy. During this stage, the A.I. develops hate that is directed towards its handlers and other AI. This stage is unique for each AI program. Jealousy The third stage of rampancy, jealously, can be considered a safe stage. In this stage, the AI will seek situations in which it can gather intellectual and physical knowledge. Metastability The fourth and final stage of rampancy is metastability, in which an A.I. can, theoretically, be considered a human being. Known AIs Project Freelancer A.I.s Alpha : Status: Destroyed, active in the form of Epsilon-Church :*Original Freelancer A.I. Gamma : Status: Destroyed, memory in EpsilonNumerous A.I. were present when Agent Washington activated an emergency failsafe - an electromagnetic pulse - and were presumably destroyed.; assigned to Freelancer Wyoming. :*Attribute: Deceit Delta : Status: Destroyed, active as a memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer New York :*Attribute: Logic Epsilon : Status: Active, assuming the personality of Alpha; assigned to Freelancer Washington :*Attribute: Memory Eta :: Status: Unknown, originally meant for either agents Washington or South Dakota, implanted into Carolina. ::*Attribute: Unknown Theta : Status: Destroyed, memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer North Dakota. :*Attribute: EmpathyRTX 2012 Panel (01:19:30) Iota :: Status: Unknown,originally meant for either agents Washington or South Dakota, implanted into Carolina. ::*Attribute: Unknown Sigma : Status: Destroyed, memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer Carolina, but soon given to Freelancer Maine :*Attribute: Creativity Omega : Status: Destroyed, memory in Epsilon; assigned to Freelancer Texas. :*Attribute: Rage Additional A.I.s Sheila (original name F.I.L.S.S.) : Blue Team's Tank Training AI, later installed into a Pelican, currently crashed and barely functional at Outpost 17-B, Valhalla. Lopez : A robot constructed by Sarge with his base's robot kit, and currently the Red Team's mechanic at Outpost 17-B. He can only speak Spanish, due to a damaged speech unit. He was shot by Washington but has made backups of himself that have yet to be activated. Andy :A bomb used by Caboose to destroy O'Malley's base. Joined the Blue Team on the Quest. Detonated in the ship, after which it crashed. F.I.L.S.S. :The Freelancer Integrated Logistics Security System, the primary computer program that runs the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, holds an ambiguous relationship to Sheila. She is currently active and functioning properly. Phil :Phil is an artificial intelligence program for the Falcon stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Phil's status is currently damaged after being crashed into a wall. Tex (Allison) :Attribute: Failure :She is hinted to be a fragment of Alpha, most likely a part of his residual memories (from The Director whom his mind is based on), that he shed before creating Epsilon. References Sources External Links *Artificial Intelligence Category:Freelancer Category:AI